


戏台

by bemypuppytree



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:22:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22891690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bemypuppytree/pseuds/bemypuppytree
Kudos: 1





	戏台

那戏台是同这茶楼一块儿搭起来的，正对二楼雅间，做传统的“一面观”式样，当中悬一方朱漆鎏金匾额，书：玉华不夜。倒很合那些公子哥们和阔太太们在此捧角儿寻乐的颓靡做派。

这面戏台今晚也的确是个不夜处。茶楼已打了烊，目光所及都浸在沉沉的昏色里，唯独这戏台却是一片流光转影，耀耀华金，直把座下映亮。

台下却没有坐人，只有一个小孩儿躺倒在地上。小孩儿一张嫩生生的面孔，看上去十八尚且不足；一身月白印梅长衫，杉袖的盘扣下勒出一截细伶仃的手臂来，却比衣料还要腻白几分。

此刻这截细白腕子，正瘫软在镶朱漆木的光凉地板上。面前站着的男人，沉默不语，目光缓缓游走过那截小臂，再是脖颈、下颔。小孩儿本能地为这目光感到不安，忙闭上了眼睛，眼睫毛却不住地颤抖着，扑在烛光里，明明灭灭。  


“你，你给我喝了什么？”他抖着嗓音问。  


男人并不搭话，只把喝空了的茶盏搁下，盏底碰到茶盘，发出叮当一声响。小孩儿的睫毛又被这声音震得一颤。

嗒、嗒、嗒，男人走过来了。皮鞋停在小孩儿的脸前，只离鼻尖一指宽。小孩儿惊慌起来，极力瑟缩着身子，可药效已经酥遍了他的全身，抽离走了他的每一根骨头，令他不得动弹。

男人蹲了下来。小孩儿紧紧阖住眼，胸口急剧起伏着。他不知道自己这样儿有多孩子气，被宠得娇矜又天真的小少爷，谁也没教他该如何规避危险，满以为只要闭上眼，让他害怕的人和事就都不存在了。

一切正如男人所计划的在发生。他为这一刻，已经等待了一月有余。京城人人知晓那位贵不可言的刘家小少爷，刘老爷的老来子，打出生起就被捧在手心如珠似宝地养大，给他娇惯出了无法无天的性子。平时最好有三，一喝酒，二听曲儿，三交游，不论官宦子弟，走卒小贩，只要对他的脾性，他就能和人家称兄道弟。刘老爷平时没少为这训他，却每每被他左耳进右耳出。

但这正是男人所需要的。这小少爷多漂亮啊，是男人一个月前留洋回来，在那个交际酒会上，一眼就注意到了的漂亮；要命的是还对自己的漂亮懵懵懂懂，浑然不觉，像渺渺春光淌过柳稍，只当自己是途经，却不知正是他使得碧色照人、稠波似吻。

男人几乎是在见他的第一眼，就被勾得心热。

小少爷爱交际的性子正好方便男人接近他。男人花了一日，打听清楚了小少爷的喜好和脾性，又花了一日，策划了一场不露痕迹的偶遇。小少爷本来仍是孩子心性，最是孺慕比他成熟年长的人，男人只稍展露一下不俗的谈吐，就让小少爷成了一条缀在他身后的小尾巴，每天大哥大哥地唤。  


但这不够。根本不够。小少爷太没有自觉了，总喜欢把细嫩的胳膊揽住他的脖子，温软的身子贴到他胸口，叫他哥，在他耳边哼哼唧唧地撒娇。

哼得那样儿好听，到了床上又该有多好听？  


男人有足够的耐心，编好一只金丝笼子，骗他那只会顶着无辜眼神勾人的小少爷一头撞进来。

今晚小少爷信了男人寻的包场听曲儿的由头，独身一人来了。男人必须将指甲掐进肉里，才不会在小少爷饮下那杯他一个月前就备好的茶时，兴奋得发颤。

药效发作得极快。他觊觎了一个月整的小少爷，现在就软倒在他的脚边，无力反抗，予取予夺。

男人的一只手在小少爷玉润的踝骨上摩挲，另一只手又顺着腿肚滑向他的腰窝。衣料被收束在了男人的大手里，他的腰肢贴合在绸缎下勾显，细得快能用一只手掐住。小少爷睁大眼，呼吸急促起来，终于明白了即将发生在自己身上的会是什么事情。

“哥，放过我，放过我吧。”他哀求。

男人笑起来，指尖迷恋地划过小少爷的唇角，说：“真好听，再多哭给我听听吧。”

  
小少爷愣了，似乎不可置信自己听到了什么。

男人将小少爷拦腰抱了起来。小孩儿的身量那样儿轻巧，抱起他，像用臂弯捧起一副蝴蝶骨架。男人忍不住俯下身，埋在他的颈窝亲了又亲。

“你要带我去哪儿？”小少爷问。

男人不答，抱着他，一步步走上戏台。  


“你为什么要这样？”小少爷的眼圈红了，“我是真心把你当朋友的。”

男人将小少爷轻轻放到戏台中央，闻言，他又笑了：“我接近你，自然也是出于真心。”

  
要论占有你，世上再难寻出甚过我的真心实意。

男人走到角落，寻到他早早备好的木匣，又回到小少爷身边来。

“我请你来，是让你听曲儿的；只是这曲儿，得你自己唱。”

小少爷露出茫然无措的神色。

  
男人伸出胳膊，把小少爷揽到怀里来，打量片刻，赞道：“今天穿得漂亮。像个角儿。”

  
匣子被启开。匣内是几只瓷蛊、瓷瓶，一只调色碗，还有狼毫制的油彩笔。都是戏班子里最常见的行头。男人一手执起笔，将小少爷白玉似的一张脸捧了去。

“得是旦妆最合衬你。”男人低声笑道。

  
小孩儿将嘴唇咬得发白。笔毫冰凉生风，将酽稠的油彩勾摹上他的眉眼。他的眼尾在跳动的烛火下漾开去，清滢滢荡出水色，染上脂膏，却像涧中细流，落红枫则浮艳。台壁上的彩画绘的是花团锦簇、牡丹富贵，却另有一朵靡艳更胜的花，渐渐盛开在了戏台中央，被围困在了这四方雕栏间。

这戏台，如今的确是一只金丝笼了。

  
男人放下了笔，打量着被他捧在掌心的小花旦。小孩儿急急错开眼，避过了男人的目光。

“躲什么呢。”男人喟叹道，凑上去，吮住了小少爷柔软的嘴唇。小少爷颤抖起来，将哽咽声死死扼在喉头。  


“现在就怕了，待会儿可怎么办？”男人撤开脸，将小孩儿放倒在台面上，覆身压上去，手指勾住他衣领的盘扣，一颗一颗解开。衣衫渐渐剥散，缎料薄透如花绡，从瓷白的肌肤滑落。小孩儿的口脂已经在刚刚的亲吻中糅花了，眼角沾着泪珠，在妆容的映衬下，也像沾花惹露。素净得像冰雕一样的人，如今却晕染上了一抹浓郁的艳色。  


男人捞起小少爷的胳膊，揽在自己的脖子上，就像小少爷在那些尚且无知无觉的日子里，抱住他，软着嗓音向他撒娇，哥，哥。

“准备好了唱曲儿了吗？”男人问。

戏台子寂静了一会儿，然后戏确实是唱起来了，呜呜咽咽，一折三荡，柔腻得像捻开了胭脂水。那曲儿乍听没有词，细听却杂夹了点儿细弱的哭腔，又渐渐重了，像唱曲儿的人哭狠了。  


哥。不要了。求你。求你。


End file.
